


Prosocial Behaviors

by stellare



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Nerdiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 12:18:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1688123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellare/pseuds/stellare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a town infested with supernatural creatures, it’s a little easy to forget how the human body works. Luckily, Lydia is there to help Stiles with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prosocial Behaviors

**Author's Note:**

> More PG than it sounds, so if you’re looking for porn I’m sorry.  
> Again, nothing new. Just backlogging from Tumblr.

“Tell me again specifically why I’m tutoring you? I didn’t think you needed help with A&P.”

Stiles sighs and leans back against the wall, shooting a withering look at the girl sitting arm’s-length away on the bed. She’s frustratingly cute with that stupid floral print skirt and expectant look on her face. “Apparently the nogitsune didn’t really make homework a priority while he was running around in my body. So I’m a couple weeks behind. Just bear with me for a while, okay?”

She makes a noncommittal noise in the back of her throat and smiles like she’s just discovered something interesting, then continues paging through the notes spread out in front of them both. “If you wanted to spend some more time with me, all you had to do was ask.”

He almost chokes on his own spit. It’s not the most outrageous thing she’s said, not even the most flirtatious. It’s just that he’s never been the recipient of those comments until recently. He has to wonder if it’s not a product of ‘hey, so a creepy Japanese demon was controlling you, let me flirt with you for a while’ kind of pity. But he likes to think Lydia wouldn’t be that cruel.

On the other hand, he’s never really sure what to say when she says those things either. He’s only been in love with her for over half of his life. It’s still kind of a shocker when she pays attention to him in a non-supernatural event context. As sad as it is, he’s just kind of gotten used to being ignored.

“So… hormones next?” He asks.

She raises a perfectly arched eyebrow at him. It takes him about two seconds to realize the awkwardness of what he’s said given the situation and then he quickly amends, “The ones we have to know. For the test.”

“Right,” she answers, dragging out the word, and there’s that little smile again. It’s a little more smug this time. She flips through the textbook, stopping on a page with a particularly large chart. He watches as her lips silently mouth through the words. “Tell me what leptin and ghrelin do.”

“Seriously Lydia? Can’t you at least ask about the difficult ones?”

She shoots him a dirty look, and he shakes his head. “Fine. They suppress and stimulate appetite, respectively.”

“Aldosterone.”

“Raises blood volume.”

“How so?”

“Reabsorbs sodium in the kidneys. So it pulls the water in with it.”

“Good,” she nods. “Renin.”

“Raises blood pressure, right? I forgot how. Something to do with aldosterone.”

“You’re about half right. It helps with the production of angiotensin I. Which then converts to angiotensin II, which then reabsorbs sodium and water and excrete potassium. Make sense?”

“I think so.”

“Alright, so how does the body drop blood pressure?”

“Uh…”

She props her chin on a fist. “Starts with an A. Actually that’s a lie. Starts with an A and a B.”

“That… doesn’t even make sense. Hell if I know.”

“So it’s atrial natriuretic peptide and B-type natriuretic peptide, right? ANP and BNP. So they work opposite renin and aldosterone, decreasing electrolyte reabsorption. They vasodilate too,” she chuckles a little. “Wow, you weren’t kidding about being behind.”

Stiles looks up at the ceiling, balancing a pencil between his nose and his upper lip. “That’s what I’ve been saying. And another thing? Physio’s kind of boring.”

“Well of course it is,” She rolls her eyes. “We’re in a town infested with werewolves, giant lizards, fox spirits and god knows what else. But you still have to pass the next exam. So let’s continue. Oxytocin.”

When he groans, she laughs and sits up. “Okay, let’s try this,” she presses her red lips together. “How about a little incentive?”

“Such as?”

“Answer the question first. What’s oxytocin used for?” 

“Something about pregnant women,” he answers dismissively.

“Right, uterine contactions. It also fosters social behaviors and bonding,” Lydia adds, smoothing down her skirt. Then she sets the textbook aside, gathers up all the notes and puts them in a neat little pile on top of the book. Stiles is about to ask what she’s doing when she climbs her way on top of his lap, straddling him. Then his brain kind of shuts down. “Anything else?”

“Uh…”

She’s so close he can almost count her eyelashes. There’s a scheming lilt to her smile too, and her eyes - Stiles has been around way too many supernatural creatures to not know what that look in her eyes is saying. He swallows and tries to hold in a pleased shudder.

She’s looking at him like she’s just found her prey. 

“It’s also known as the love hormone, with serum levels peaking just after orgasm,” Lydia finishes, and her fingertips guide his hands over the smooth skin of her thighs, inching up under her skirt and - yeah. Okay. He takes it back.

Physio? Best subject ever.


End file.
